Out of Line
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: "What was that all about?" Alister asked as he removed the honey colored sunglasses from his face. "That," He explained as soon as Alister had closed the door behind him, "was the social worker." : Requested by KoK :


Requested by – KoK (Kohakuhime of Konoha).

This took me awhile to brainstorm and conjure up for what she had asked for. After much scheming and plotting, I was able to figure out on how to write what she asked for. I really had been hoping to post this sooner, but I guess this will have to do. Life is starting to grip at me once more thanks to (more) projects, work, and family moments.

With that final say, here is the disclaimer–

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime _Yu-Gi-Oh!_; Kazuki Takahashi is the one who created it. And I've also borrowed KoK's belief in what day Valon's birthday is (read _Come Together_ chapter 26: _Happy Birthday, Alister!_ to know exact details – I even agree with the day Alister's b-day should be on too!)

Reader – Happy reading and please, enjoy this fic.

* * *

_Out of Line_

* * *

"What was that all about?" Alister asked as he removed the honey colored sunglasses from his face, gray eyes traveling after the black corvette that had been parked moments before as he drove up.

Raphael hadn't said a word as the redhead approached as the other person descended back to their vehicle parked beside the curb. Instead his eyes were narrowed dangerously at their back, jaw clenched from the encounter moments before. Finally the burly man retreated back into the house followed by Alister.

"That," He explained as soon as Alister had closed the door behind him, "was the social worker."

Lifting a fine eyebrow, Alister pocketed his hands while he stared intently at his friend's back. He knew something was wrong from the burly man's behavior. If Raphael hadn't held that expression on his face, he would have believed it to be the wrong address the young woman had found.

"… Where's Valon?"

"Where else would he be." Alister answered and now his muscles were tensing as his mind began to piece together of what may have occurred.

"Did he say when he'd be home?"

"Serenity invited him to stay for dinner. I'm guessing he won't be home until eleven."

Raphael heaved a sigh as he seated himself on the sofa, rubbing his temples and shook his head. Beside him, Jiji – a four month old Japanese Bobtail kitten (Valon had saved up his money to buy the little fella; Serenity was given the job to name him) – lazily opened his eyes and mewed softly to gain a few gentle strokes on the head before he leapt down and started rubbing up against the redhead's legs. Jiji purred sweetly as he continued his plot to receive a pat from the slender man, before surrendering and headed into the kitchen sensing it was dinnertime.

"What did the social worker want?" Alister sat in the maroon armchair. Fifteen minutes ticked by and Jiji exited the kitchen, stretching his limbs and brushed against Raphael's legs before trotting over to Alister and decided to sit on his foot, staring up at him with large pupils.

"She wanted to know if a teenager of seventeen lived here."

Alister paused in stroking the kitten – he had picked up the Japanese Bobtail seconds ago and it instantly nestled in his lap, purring contently – as his gray eyes flickered to his companion.

"She showed me a sketch of what the child that she's searching for would look like today." Raphael's tone took on a darker one, resting his chin atop his hands and staring intently at the blank television screen. His face seemed to be casted in the shadows, bolding his features even greater.

The blanket of understanding fell over Alister, lightly scratching Jiji's ears almost as if he were in a trance.

"Figures Dartz wouldn't file for any 'adoption' papers." Alister controlled the snarl that wanted to sound as memories of the former Atlantean flashed before his eyes. "Valon will be eighteen in four months." The lanky man knew it may not be his _real_ birthday – it was simply the day Mother Mary had found him and he'd been using it ever since.

Jiji meowed in agreement – though really he wanted the redhead to scratch an itch between his shoulder blades. His purr continued to be a steady beat of a drum, gazing lazily at his surroundings and yawned faintly before nestling his head against the trench coat.

Neither said anymore for Raphael was still processing everything in his mind and Alister believed all that was said had been said (his gut told him otherwise) and finally the blond cleared his throat to catch the other's attention. His light blue eyes focused on his friend's.

"I'm afraid this is more serious then either of us would like." He spoke wearily.

Alister's face remained impassive as he waited to hear the true reason of why the worker had stopped by to visit. The phone had begun to ring, but it sounded far off into the distance. Both bikers ignored the intruding sound and once it stopped to allow the caller to leave a message that was when the blond started to tell of what had transpired moments before.

On his lap the kitten dug his nails into the fabric of his pants, tail twitching as if it were a snake ready to strike its meal. The redhead's blood boiled deathly cold as the blond told the exchange of what had happened between the two, what had been said to the other.

"She said she'll be returning the same time around tomorrow, to see him herself, and…"

"What?" Alister clenched his unoccupied hand (still petting Jiji with the other).

His expression darkened further into the shadows, eyes haunting with malice and distaste.

"_They'll_ be coming too."

* * *

"Jiji, what do you think they're talking about in there?" Serenity whispered as she petted the small kitten that laid beside her, curled up in a ball breathing softly through his nostrils. Murmurs floated from the area of the kitchen, too soft to hear what exactly was being exchanged between the three.

In all truthfulness, Serenity was tempted to squat beside the door with her ear pressed against the smooth wood. She had dropped by their house – true intentions were that her boyfriend had told her to meet him at his place before going off to see a movie. What she was greeted was a bright and cheery Valon, but a grim looking Raphael and Alister. From how they told her to make herself at home before shuffling into the kitchen, she guessed something was up. Jiji had swayed over to her, pouncing onto the couch and flopped onto his side, eyes staring innocently up at her as if to say, 'Relax, it has nothing to do with you'.

From what she could make out was that it was Raphael's voice that seemed to trail from the kitchen.

Both the girl and the kitten jolted as thunderous roar came from the kitchen soon followed by Valon storming out, eyes blazed with furry and hands balled into fists as he headed towards the door. Raphael and Alister both stepped from the other room, the blond in the lead with a mask hiding their expression.

"Serenity, we're goin'!"

She rose from her seat and glanced between the three, watching the bikers with wide chestnut eyes. The front door was already open allowing the cool breeze entrance and how the teen quickly tugged on his jacket he had pulled from the closet. A sigh sounded from the blond as he said the younger's name in a tone to help calm a scared being from their state. Alister had placed his hands inside the depths of his pockets, gray eyes hard as stone.

"'Serenity 'urry up so we can get ta the move on time."

Again words flew from the burly man's mouth and before she could blink the door had slammed and Valon stormed past him, heading up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door.

"Val—!" She made a move to follow after him only to have someone snatch her arm.

"I think it's best if you go home. We'll have him call you later tonight." Raphael told gently and she freed her elbow free from his grasp. He rubbed the back of his neck before heading back into the kitchen without another word leaving Alister to show her out if needed.

"What—I don't—is it something I did?"

"No." Alister replied with controlled ease. She felt the Japanese Bobtail rub against her in reassuring comfort, emitting soft purrs from his throat. Muffled sounds of blasting music came from upstairs signaling that Valon had no desire to talk to _anyone_ and she watched as the aloof biker seat himself in the armchair, opening the book he had retrieved from the small bookshelf and began to read almost as if she wasn't there. That she had left.

She gathered the small kitten into her arms before heading up the stairs, the music growing stronger. It amazed her how he hadn't gone deaf from blasting those Hi-Def speakers in a crammed room and the door shut. There was no point in knocking, she knew, for he wouldn't be able to hear it over the screaming lyrics of _Linkin Park_. Jiji leapt from her arms once the door was opened, allowing the full blast to hit them and ran down the stairs without a second glance.

His room was dark with the exception of the hallway's light beaming in from the now opened door; he had pulled the curtains closed and turned off all the lights. On the bed he laid facedown, hands fisted tightly at the edges of his pillow. On the drawers, across from his bed, the speakers vibrated from the volume they were playing at and she winced unused to that type of volume. It reminded her of how Joey would sometimes plays his music only he didn't turn it up this high. In all truths she couldn't believe Valon was used to the volume, but he seemed unaffected by it.

Maybe he'd finally gone deaf.

"Rarf w'eave me w'one," Valon groaned into his pillow as she was finally able to turn the player off.

Carefully she closed the door and tiptoed over to him, her tresses falling over her shoulders as she leaned over him, head tilted slightly in curiosity and concern. "Val?" She murmured sweetly, laying a hand on his shoulder and blinked in surprise to find it shaking.

And the next thing she knew there was a slight pain throbbing from her forehead, balanced knocked out of her and sprawled on the floor.

"Oi, Serenity, I'm so sorry!" She felt her body tugged upwards and found his forehead was slightly reddened from having smacked into hers. And then she trailed her eyes downwards to discover the wet trail marks on his cheeks, smudged of course, but it was apparent. "Are you alright?"

"'Am I alright'?" She repeated and he nodded. "I believe the question is are _you_ alright?" Serenity corrected and sneakily seated him back on the bed, sitting beside him and gazing at him with concern.

His grin painted itself on her face and he ruffled the top of her head. "'Course I'm fine," Valon answered and leaned back against his elbows, watching her carefully with his sapphire eyes, "why wouldn't I be fine? It was only a bump on me 'ead, 'at's all."

"Val, I'm serious."

"Well, so am I." He said as he leaned his head back, staring up at the fake stars scattered on his ceiling. Serenity had decided on decorating his room – she'd always search for something for his room – and she watched as the grin slipped from his face slowly. "It's not like I 'aven't gott'n 'it on me 'ead before."

Silence hung between them like a thick fog. Both becoming lost in their own thoughts; Serenity's urge to ask what was wrong growing brighter. In all honesty she had never witnessed the three bikers arguing this badly before. Yes, he and Alister would bicker about small (what she believed 'funny') things, but this… never. And part of her went into a frenzy wondering if it was she that had done something wrong, but the lanky man had told her it wasn't. So what was transpiring that made Valon tremble when no one was looking?

But part of her was against asking. It wasn't her business to know what was transpiring. This was their business and not hers. Prying for information that didn't involve her wasn't right.

"I refuse ta go."

At first she wasn't sure if she was imagining things or if he really had broken the silence. He still deemed to be lost in his mind, his thoughts swallowing him up and pulling him under. Serenity felt something take her hand and saw that he was holding hers, fingers interlaced tightly with hers, afraid of what would happen if they let go.

"We don't have to go to the movie, Val." She managed a smile and gave a comforting squeeze.

"'At's not wut I meant." His arm covered his eyes and she started to rub her thumb gently against the back of his hand. "… Serenity, I know Alistar and Raph told you 'bout wut 'appened ta me. Time before Mother Mary 'ad found me…"

"Yeah, they did… the day you had the three of us meet each other." She recalled the memory to her mind, replaying that day's events clearly. Once they had informed her of what happened to 'his parents' – she believed it should be what happened to him (for those that abandoned their child should _never_ be called a parent) – Serenity had decided on not bringing up that topic with her boyfriend. Instead when he'd tell her stories that involved Mother Mary, she'd occasionally ask questions about the nun. "Val… I don't…"

"I refuse ta leave." He repeated and her stomach was twisted violently as a chill slithered on her spine. A familiar sensation seemed to dawn on her, but she couldn't place where she had felt this feeling before in her life. "There's no way I'm goin' ta go with 'em."

Her eyes became wide like saucers and fear gripped at her heart. "Valon, what are you talking about?" Serenity felt herself being pulled into him (he had suddenly sat upright and pulled her into his arms) and listened as his heart hammered against his chest.

"Serenity…"

Downstairs the doorbell had sounded off the alarm.

They were here.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Angliss, this is Mr. Chevalier and that is Mr. Gordon." Ms. Wilson, the social worker, introduced the four. She had done a bit of research late into the night to see who the blond was (and if there were any other occupants in the household), finally stumbling on what she had been looking for. Not only that, but as extra she tried searching for the Paradise CEO the three had once worked with. Problem was: he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

Mrs. Angliss sniffed the air, winkles decorating around her eyes and the scent of cigarette tainted on her skin. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun, strands barely clutched by its captor and makeup heavily placed upon her face – both bikers would have believed she worked for the circus as a clown for how thick the substance was powdering her features. Besides the shabby, dark brunette hair she held no resemblance to their young friend at all.

As the same was for Mr. Angliss; his face seemed deprived upon a certain expression – Raphael guessing it was a sneer, for the man's lips would twitch and eyes briefly narrowed. His hair was combed back and the suit he wore seemed ancient, as if bought at an antics store – or a Good Wills. He grunted in greeting, but didn't offer a handshake with either of the two. It seemed that he wanted to get this over with as soon as he could humanly possible.

Behind him he could sense the redhead bristling with suppressed anger at these people for what they had done to Valon and he felt like clobbering them too. What kind of people would leave their _own_ flesh _and_ blood, no older then four, behind? Never giving a care in the world what could happen to their son? Correction: what _had_ happened to Valon. No, these people didn't deserve to be parents and certainly didn't deserve to do this to Valon.

"Well," Ms. Wilson coughed delicately into her hand as neither of the four spoke, "may we come in?"

"Yes, I demand to see my baby boy." Mrs. Angliss curled the corner her lips and her cold eyes darkened at the two. Her breath stank of cigarettes and Raphael felt the hideous scent dance into his nostrils.

"No." Alister replied just as coldly, if not worse.

"How _dare_ you." She hissed between her yellow teeth, rotten from lack of attention. "I should have you both arrested—"

Alister wasn't going to have any of this. "How dare _you_. You're the ones that abandoned him and _left_ him. And you believe you have the _right_ to threaten us? Please." Alister scoffed and the woman bared her teeth at him as her husband seemed ready to throw a punch at the lanky man, but held back. Raphael was directing his murderous expression at him.

"Must I remind you, Mr. Gordon and Mr. Chevalier, that Mr. and Mrs. Angliss have the right to see their son?" Ms. Wilson spoke in her business tone, but the bikers could tell she didn't want any part in this. Perhaps she knew more then her clients had told her.

Begrudgingly, Raphael allowed them access – Alister had already seated himself in the armchair – and stood near the stairs, his hawk like eyes watching their every movement. The three seated themselves on the sofa, Ms. Wilson placing her case atop the coffee table and snapping it open with the flick of her wrists. Mrs. Angliss folded her hands in her lap and, without even a mere glance at him, said:

"Where is my son?"

"_Don't worry_," Alister said sarcastically, "he's here."

She shot him a glare before redirecting her attention back to the television screen. "I want to see my son."

"That's funny; I didn't know you had a son."

"Alister," Raphael calmly said, but the redhead took note of this to be a warning and his gray eyes narrowed at the couple instead, "I'm sure he'll be down shortly and if not, I'll go get him."

"I want to see him _now_."

"Boohoo, go cry yourself a river."

Raphael shot the redhead another warning glance, but underneath trying to control the smirk that wanted to break free.

Ms. Wilson cleared her throat as she placed the folder, holding more papers, in her lap. "Now, Valon's birthday isn't until this December—"—both bikers stiffened at this—"—and considering he's still a minor, his parents have the right to decide what's best for him. They also have the right to take their son with them."

"That's right." Mrs. Angliss nodded faintly.

"It's said that Valon had found his way to the orphanage. His parents claimed they had become separated from the boy and tried to search everywhere for him." Ms. Wilson continued as Mrs. Angliss continued to nod before pausing and giving a glance to the social worker.

"'Claimed'?" The woman repeated darkly.

"Did I say 'claimed'?" Ms. Wilson gave a thoughtful expression before mouthing a perfect 'O'. "Continuing, he ended up in juvenile hall and then enrolled in some type of file that I was unable to see. Next though I discovered he was hired by your boss, Mr. Dartz?"

Both of the bikers nodded, muscles tensing even greater.

"During those months, years, Mr. and Mrs. Angliss continued to search for their son. Finally they contacted me and I looked into it. Then after even a longer journey of searching before hand of knowing all of this," she motioned to the folder, "I finally got a lead. And that's how we're here right now."

"Surely Mother Mary would have recorder what they really did." Raphael suggested.

Mrs. Angliss seethed. "Excuse me? What do you mean by that?"

Instead they ignored the woman. Ms. Wilson shook her head, regrettably, and sighed. "I'm afraid those records, of every orphan, ended up burning in the tragic fire that took three lives."

"It's been a two minutes, I demand to see my son."

"Oi, don't worry _mum_, I'm right 'ere."

They all turned their heads in the direction of the new voice, watching as the spiky haired teen descended the final steps of the staircase. Behind him, holding his hand, a young girl bounded after him and stood close to his side as they reached the carpet that filled the living room. His sapphire eyes seemed clouded by darkness, a raging storm, as his eyes landed on the people that claimed he was their son.

Alister gave a laze shrug of his shoulders as Raphael shot him a questioning gaze at why Serenity was still here. Hadn't he told him to make sure she left? The blond shook his head lightly and refocused his attention to their friend.

Mrs. Angliss carefully rose to her feet, thin lips pulling back into a tightening pleased smile. "My baby boy… my little Valon, look at how fast you've grown." She breathed and began to move toward him, her fake nails reaching out to him. "You have your father's untamed hair and my eyes…"

Behind her, Alister gave a chocking laugh that also mixed into a scoff.

She ignored him. "Oh Valon, you had us worried. I was so afraid something horrible happened to you once we were separated. I was so scared when our hands got separated in that crowd on that day."

"Are you on somethin'?" Valon calmly asked. "Because 'at's not wut 'appened."

"It's OK, you were so little. I understand if you don't remember what really happened." She was getting closer – close enough to touch him and grip him into a deathly hug.

"You decided on leavin' without me knowin' 'bout it."

"Like I said, it's OK if you don't really remember what happened. Mommy's not angry with you, sweetie. I love you and I always will." Her hand finally touched him and he flinched, pulling back to free himself of her dirty hands. "It's OK, Valon, mommy's here for you. I will _always_ be here for you. We're a family. It's OK, Valon, like I said I'm not upset with you." She went to make contact again, but snarled when the girl standing at his side suddenly intervened and stood between them.

"You have no right to say you're his mother." She said smoothly. "And you're one of those disgraceful women tainting the word 'mother'."

"And who do you think you _are_?" Mrs. Angliss hissed and snapped back to stare at the social worker and her husband, who remained sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and eyeing the TV with a sly glint in his eyes. "I thought you only said my son was living with two punks! Nothing about having a whore in the house—"

Ms. Wilson opened her mouth to reply before a shout from Valon sliced her off.

"My girlfriend is _not_ a 'ore!"

"G-Girlfriend…?" Mrs. Angliss stuttered in surprise and her husband finally flicked his dark orbs to his wife and the teen. She paid no attention to this as she mostly kept glancing between Valon and the social worker, completely uncertain of what to do is this predicament. The social worker shrugged in response and told the woman that she was only looking for where their son was and those living with him – not who he was friends with and what his relationship status was.

"O-Of course," Mr. Angliss's wife turned her gaze back to Serenity, though her eyes held no warmth and sweetness, "I should have known my son would have girlfriends. He's almost a grown man after all. But still a child… yes…"

Mr. Angliss slid an arm around his wife's waist, having approached her finally, staring at the two teenagers, but kept most of his attention to the boy. Behind the two, Raphael seemed ready to pounce if any wrong moves were made and the same was for the redhead, who sat perfectly still in his armchair. Everything in the room froze besides the soft rustles that came from the papers Ms. Wilson glanced through and the small trotting of Jiji (though no one even saw the kitten enter into the room) as he headed towards the windowsill for a toasty afternoon nap.

"I'm terribly sorry, sweetheart." The woman soothed and took a calm, shaky breath to prove how much her nerves were working up. "I've just missed you for so long. And I've been awfully worried about you too. It's so stressfully really."

"Guilt does that, especially when leaving a child who's less then four on his own." Alister remarked bitterly.

"You certainly have grown, me boy." Mr. Angliss nodded, his deep voice echoing off the walls of the room.

Valon's face remained impassive, devoid of all types of emotions and not even his sapphire eyes told what he was feeling at this moment. "Yeah, wut else did you expect? And I am not your boy. So I'll ask you kindly ta leave 'is 'ouse and never come back."

A dry sob came from Mrs. Angliss throat as she brought a hand up to her mouth. Her eyes moistened, but they weren't _real_. "Valon, I am so sorry that we were separated, but don't blame us. We tried to give chase after you, but the crowd was too strong. Your father tried to push his way through, but the crowd was just too strong…"

"Then 'ow come you didn't bother lookin' for me?"

"Valon, we tried. We really did try. We looked everywhere for you, sweetheart."

"'At's a lie. And you know it." He answered as his sapphire orbs flashed. Another faint gasp sounded from her and Mr. Angliss's expression furrowed. "'At church I stayed at with Mother Mary… it was just a few blocks 'way from 'ome. You two left durin' the night. Cuz when I woke up, you two weren't there. And 'at's the truth."

"You have no right to speak to us that way, young man!" Mr. Angliss raised his voice as his wife gave more dry sobs. "Now look what you've done. Your mother has been worrying sick for years and this is how you treat her?"

"Worryin' sick 'bout wut, may I ask? You're both the ones 'at left me in 'at 'ouse, alone, so I really don't see any point in you two pullin' 'is crap. Now leave and don't ever think 'bout showin' your faces 'ere again."

Mr. Angliss face was starting to turn red as he bared his teeth in a snarl. Beside him his wife continued to sound pathetic dry sobs, wiping at her eyes with a tissue she had pulled from her pocket and sniffed. Both seemed to remain their ground, a battle of will breaking out silently between them and on the sofa the Ms. Wilson seemed to be saying something to them, but her voice seemed far away as a whisper in the summer breeze. The living room seemed to shrink on them, but also in a strange way expanding, as they continued to stand their ground. Neither moved a single muscle; eyes clashing like swords.

"I'm not goin' ta ask you again." Valon seethed between his teeth. "Get. Out. Of. Me. 'Ouse."

"But Valon this isn't your home." Mrs. Angliss sobbed into her tissue that was stained with no tears. "Home is with us, we're a family."

"No," He corrected with the shake of his head and his eyes hardened, "we're not a family. Me family may 'ave two people, but it's _not you_. Raph, Alistar, and I _are_ a family. Ta me, I never 'ad parents ta begin with. I refuse ta acknowledge you as bein' 'em."

Spinning on her heel to face Ms. Wilson, Mrs. Angliss clenched her jaw. "_Tell _him that _we_ have the right to decide on what's best for him. That is _has_ to come with us." To show his support, Mr. Angliss nodded in agreement, but his dark eyes never disconnected with Valon's.

"I," Ms. Wilson began and tucked a blond curl behind her ear, "cannot."

"_What_!" Mrs. Angliss shrilled at the worker with furry swirling in her eyes.

"I believe I need to look into the case a little more closely. For what Valon says is true, then you two really don't have a right to have him in custody to begin with. It's protocol that I inspected _all_ the facts. And therefore I must see about others who may have known Valon during that time and so forth. See who's truly telling the truth." Ms. Wilson rushed and watched as Mrs. Angliss shook with anger. "After all, it's my duty to ensure the safety of children and teenagers. Therefore once I see to all facts and gather testimonies from people who may remember Valon from the church, we'll see if you still hold custody or not."

"Oh you cannot be serious!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Angliss, but I am." Her tone held no sincerity to it and she started to place the papers back inside her suitcase. "I'll be in touch with all of you."

Alister stood by the door, holding it open and smirking at the couple. "And as we've said before, get out."

"Why I never!" Mrs. Angliss huffed and turned to her husband to see what he would do. In answer he merely raised his shoulders and followed after his wife as she growled and hurried out the door.

"It seems that you've forgotten something."

"And what is that?" Mrs. Angliss approached the door with a growl.

Alister remained silent for a few minutes as if contemplating how to word it correctly.

"This." He finally said and slammed the door right in her face.

Strings of unmentionable curses flew on the other side of the door and Raphael coughed as to hide the laugh that he had started to release. Valon, on the other hand, didn't bother hiding his amusement and simply threw his head back, while Serenity muffled her giggles into her hand. And acting as if nothing happened, Alister returned to his seat, but the smirk was there on his face.

It didn't last long though as they remembered there was still one extra person that shouldn't have been there.

Clearing her throat, Ms. Wilson gracefully rose to her feet and angled her body towards Valon. "Now, since these aren't your relatives, it's my job to take you to a protective childcare center until things have been settled—" Noises of protest came from him, as well as the others, but she lifted a hand to silence him. "—But… it seems you're perfectly fine in this environment and so I'll trust it shall remain that way."

"'Course it will." Valon nodded eagerly; Serenity mimicking the motion.

"Alright then, I hope you all have an enjoyable afternoon – what's left of it, that is. And I'll be keeping in touch, updating you all on the latest news of what's going on." Ms. Wilson nodded to herself before heading to the door and showing herself out.

"Well… 'at didn't go as bad as I thought it would."

Both the two bikers and Serenity glanced at the spiky haired brunette with raised eyebrows and he scratched the back of his head, a grin spread across his face.

"Alright… least it turned out well in the end."

* * *

Valon gently knocked against the wooden door before opening it and leaned against the doorframe as he stared at his friend, seated in front of the laptop and seeming to be completely focused on that. Once the time hit six, he dropped Serenity off and ate at her place before returning back home. Raphael had been seated in the kitchen, going over the bills and after having a talk with him, headed up the stairs.

"Is there something you need?" Alister asked the brunette, gray eyes still focused on the screen. "Or are you simply bored and need me to find you something to do? If so, I believe there are some coloring books in the office."

"Ha-ha, you're 'ilarious, Alistar."

"Hmm,"

"Listen, I just wanted ta say…" Valon rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks."

Alister's hands stilled and he turned his head to stare at the teen, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah, well, you are a part of this family, Valon. And no matter what, Raph and I will always be there for you."

This caused the teen to smile and glance over at the redhead's bed when he saw a flick of movement. "I thought you said you didn't like Jiji." Valon watched as the kitten curled up into a ball, its body rising with each breath it took and front paws pulled in to his face. He had remembered Alister stating that if Valon let that cat anywhere near his bedroom, he'd regret it. And yet there was Jiji, asleep peacefully, nestled in the sheets.

"He wouldn't stop pestering me." Alister shrugged lightly in response. "He kept meowing outside the door."

"Anyway… I talked Raph in ta rentin' a few movies and 'ave a 'movie night'. Wanna join us?" Valon offered although he knew the redhead preferred to be cooped up in his room or reading, but it didn't hurt to offer, did it? He blinked in surprise as Alister closed his laptop and stood.

"I guess I could use a break."

Valon grinned delightfully. "Awesome! I'll go and get everythin' set up, mate!" And he dashed out and down the stairs, shouting to Raphael to start making the popcorn.

Jiji perked his head up and blinked sleepily at the redhead standing in the door way. "Mew?"

"Come on, Jiji." Alister coaxed and the small kitten hurried off the bed and trotted out of the room, letting the redhead close the door behind him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, KoK! I know I did.

I really liked how this came out, actually. My favorite was when writing when Mr. and Mrs. Angliss appeared. With Alister making those wonderful comments and calling Mrs. Angliss back – only to slam the door on her face. I have to say that was my favorite.

Jiji is named after the cat from _Kiki's Delivery Service_. I did put that Serenity was allowed to name it. Therefore she named the kitten Jiji. And why a Japanese Bobtail, you ask? Well, I love those kinds of cats. They're so cute! Wish I had one… maybe one day.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Leave a review of your thoughts on this?


End file.
